


Communication

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Beef gets mad, Cuddles, Etho has trust issues, I love these three, M/M, OT3, PAUSE, Pause and Etho just laugh, Yaoi, beef - Freeform, but it's mostly just a bunch of fluff, cuteness, etho - Freeform, mindcrack - Freeform, so you might say light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "ONCE AGAIN, WE NEED SOME COMMUNICATION. WHEN PAUSE SAYS HE GOT EMERALDS, I'M ASSUMING THAT MEANS HE PICKED UP DINNER!" Beef shouted, glaring at his two boyfriends who sat on their own beds.Pause and Etho started laughing."What!? Why would that mean that!?" Pause laughed."You should ask if Pause picked up dinner if you want to know if he picked up dinner." Etho snickered."I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!"





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite team canada moment's is when Beef goes into 'the room' and it's not cleared and he tells Etho and Pause that they need communication XD and it made me realize that kind of thing would probably happen very often.
> 
> Chat Watch: The thing everyone uses to communicate, since there are no computers or phones in mc.

Beef was very annoyed. Ever since he, Etho and Pause started going out, they decided to share a house. They were happy together, and all of their friends were happy for them.

But sometimes they really just didn't have any communication. 

Earlier Pause had told them over the chat watch that he got emeralds, which made Beef think that he was gonna go to the village near by and trade with them to grab dinner, so he and Etho didn't eat anything.

But them Pause came home with nothing but emeralds, asking what dinner would be.

So now, they were in their bedroom, where they had two beds (Etho felt too nervous to share a bed with them), and Beef and made them both sit down so he could speak.

"ONCE AGAIN, WE NEED SOME COMMUNICATION. WHEN PAUSE SAYS HE GOT EMERALDS, I'M ASSUMING THAT MEANS HE PICKED UP DINNER!" Beef shouted, glaring at his two boyfriends who sat on their own beds.

Pause and Etho started laughing.

"What!? Why would that mean that!?" Pause laughed.

"You should ask if Pause picked up dinner if you want to know if he picked up dinner." Etho snickered.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" This was pretty normal.

Etho spoke up, still chuckling. "Calm down, I'll run out and get something okay?" Beef scoffed.

"It's nighttime, I'm not letting you go out there!" He snapped, grabbing Etho's arm when he stood up from his bed.

Pause gulped. "Ah listen, we can go without dinner one night right? We'll make sure to go out tomorrow morning." He felt bad, he knew they all were hungry. 

Beef sighed. "I guess we have no choice..." Etho's eyes narrowed.

"Guys have some faith, I'll be back in like five minutes. We gotta eat something." Etho told them simply and grabbed his iron sword off the wall.

They're actually pretty poor, so was everyone else. The mobs had been coming out a lot more lately, making it hard for anyone to work.

Pause shook his head and ran to block to way out of the room. "I won't let you! Come on Etho, just let it go! We'll be fine! I'd rather skip a meal if it means the ones I care about are here safe and sound."

Beef nodded. "That's right, you may find this hard to believe, but we'd pick you over food any day." He smiled and hugged Etho from behind.

Etho blinked and looked at them innocently. "Really? I'd pick food." Beef smacked him on the back of the head.

"WOW!" Pause huffed, crossing his arms. "That's the last time I care about you!"

"Same. HMPH! Let's go to bed Pause." Beef snapped lightly.

Etho stared at them as they walked passed him to go to sleep, once they walked over to the bed, Etho smiled to himself.

Yeah, like he'd actually pick food over them. 

~~~

"Pause...Pause..." Pause slowly opened his eyes, feeling someone poking his arm. He looked up tiredly to see Etho standing there sheepishly. He had taken off his green vest and headband. 

"Etho what's wrong?" Pause whispered, trying not to wake Beef who was next to him.

Etho scratched the back off his head and looked away. "Uh, my bed broke." Pause blinked and stared over at Etho's bed.

It was perfectly fine.

"Really?" Pause smirked in amusement.

Etho blushed in embarrassment behind his mask. "It may not LOOK broken but it IS broken." Pause sighed and scooted over.

"Come here." He smiled. Pause opened his arms happily, feeling a little more than overjoyed that for the first time ever Etho was gonna share a bed with them. 

When they first started going out, it became very clear to Beef and Pause that Etho had some trust issues and problems with touching. He didn't like holding hands in public, much less kissing, and really liked his own space. They had come to understand this and knew that with a little time and patience, Etho would warm up to them.

Etho hesitantly crawled into the bed and into Pause's arms, resting his head in Pause's chest. Pause wrapped his arms around Etho and felt him tense up.

"Uh, is this okay?" Pause asked hesitantly. Slowly, Etho nodded.

"...It's nice..." Etho admitted almost shyly, letting himself relax. 

Pause watched with a stupid grin on his face as Etho fell asleep in his arms, and soon found himself falling asleep as well.

~~~

The next morning Beef had woken up before Etho or Pause and was VERY grateful for it.

Beef was positive that seeing his two boyfriends cuddling in bed asleep together would be the greatest and cutest thing he's ever seen.

They just... looked so peaceful. And when Beef saw that Etho had decided to share a bed with them, he almost started jumping up and down in excitement.

But it also concerned him. What if it was only because Etho felt more comfortable around Pause?

Maybe all his yelling is what puts Etho on edge sometimes... or maybe he's overthinking it?

Well, they could worry about it later. Beef had gone out earlier and got food for them from the villagers, now he was just waiting for them to wake up.

And just then, Beef watched as Pause walked out into the main room tiredly. "Morning Beef." He yawned, pecking Beef on the lips before sitting down.

Beef smiled. "Morning. So, I saw you and Etho this morning. Where is he now?"

"Asleep, I think he had a rough night." Pause explained, a light smile on his face. He really liked being able to cuddle with Etho. Sure, he loved cuddle with Beef, but when he cuddled with Beef, it was always that Beef had his arms around him, instead of him having his arms around Beef, he kind of liked being able to wrap his arms around Etho.

 

"Morning." They both turned to see Etho walking into the room, wearing his vest and currently tying his headband on.

Beef grinned. "Morning."

Etho paused, noticing how they were both grinning like idiots. It didn't take him long to connect the dots.

"I'm not saying I'll sleep in your bed every night, but maybe like once or twice a week." He explained rather shyly, glancing away from them.

"We'll take it." Pause grinned.

Etho smiled a little. "I gotta go work on the auto farm now, we NEED a steady food source." Etho's been working on a redstone machine that'll let them get crops easily and quickly. His boyfriends were happy about it, but in order for it to work, Etho needed a lot of bone meal, which meant going down to the skeleton spawner, which meant getting hurt.

"Fine, have fun. I'm gonna go mining again while I still can, it'll be night before we know it." Pause told them.

Beef nodded. "See you guys!"

~~~~

"OKAY. WHEN PAUSE SAYS HE'S GOING MINING, I'M ASSUMING THAT MEANS HE'S GONNA GET ORES TO TRADE WITH THE VILLAGERS SO WE CAN GET SUPPLIES WE NEED!" Beef shouted in frustration later that night.

Pause and Etho laughed loudly. "Why would you assume that!?" Pause asked as he laughed loudly.

"You should ask him to trade with the villagers if you want him to trade with the villagers." Etho laughed.

"YOU TWO!!!"


End file.
